Let the Sky fall
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Un épisode pouvant être rattaché à 'Rider', par la psychologie du personnage. Sorte de fin alternative.


Let the Sky fall

Rider tendit la jambe, décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme en face de lui, le faisant tomber à terre, où il se roula en hurlant de douleur. Se retournant brusquant, il fracassa deux crânes l'un contre l'autre, avant de tordre le cou du quatrième homme. Des vingt hommes venus l'arrêter dans cet entrepôt désaffecté, il n'en restait plus que cinq. Il avait accueilli les premiers de l'étage, étrennant son tout nouvel AK-47, offert quelques jours plus tôt à l'occasion de Noël. Mais rapidement, il avait été débordé. Ils n'étaient pas non plus venus les mains vides, et il avait du se réfugier derrière un container, contraint de lâcher son arme. Il fit volte-face et commença à courir, espérant atteindre l'autre côté du bâtiment avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de commencer à tirer. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il n'hésita pas un instant sur la direction à prendre. Pas le luxe de se le permettre. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il entendit bientôt les cinq derniers se lancer à sa poursuite. Il envisagea un instant de grimper sur un arbre. Il en avait l'agilité, il le savait, mais il était également blessé, et si il pouvait être difficile de le suivre à la trace dans la végétation, les hommes n' auraient plus qu'à le tirer comme un pigeon s'ils repéraient son sang près du tronc. Il continua donc à courir. Heureusement, c'était une forêt dans laquelle il était déjà venu. Un contrat à exécuter. A droite, sauter par dessus un ruisseau, quelques branches lui fouettant le visage. Il entendit les voix des hommes s'amenuiser. Au lieu de ralentir comme l'aurait fait tout un chacun, il accéléra, certain qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse, ou alors qu'ils essayaient de le repérer au milieu des bois. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'avance qu'il avait sur eux. Pas s'il voulait prendre encore un petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Et puis soudain, ils étaient juste derrière lui. Malgré toutes ses précautions, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de le repérer et de réduire son trajet erratique pour lui couper la route. Il accéléra, conscient cependant qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sortit un couteau de son étui accroché à sa cheville, pour ouvrir la gorge du premier de ses poursuivants qui s'effondra en faisant d'affreux gargouillis. Le deuxième, tendant le bras pour lui lancer un coup de poing, vit ses tendons tranchés, rendant son geste inutile. Sa main s'ouvrit, impuissante. Les trois derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement, pour se coordonner dans leur attaque. Il se retrouva encerclé par trois combattants hors pair, qui n'avaient pas encore pris part au carnage. Le souffle court, blessé à l'épaule, le visage trempé, les cheveux blonds plaqués sur la tête par la pluie et la sueur, le jeune homme envisagea un instant de céder. Puis l'adrénaline refit effet, et il se lança dans une attaque rapide, précise et efficace. A la fin de son geste, un autre homme était tombé, et il en tenait un en otage. Le dernier à lui faire face se redressa, semblant penser que si Rider se mettait à prendre des otages, c'est qu'il était bien mal en point. Et c'était le cas.

''Laisse-moi sortir, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et tu épargneras mon collègue ?, lui répondit l'autre narquoisement.

Epargner, peut-être pas. Un bras en moins devrait faire l'affaire. Le droit, pour être précisément sadique. Il lui manque déjà un doigt à la gauche, faut répartir les dommages.

Tu es un imbécile, Rider. Ta meilleure chance de t'en sortir est d'accepter que les services te jugent, concluent que tu es fou, et peut-être que la cellule qui t'attendra sera chauffée et pas habitée par un pervers. Quoique, vous ferez la paire, tous les deux.

Prévenu,'', annonça Rider avec un sourire cruel.

Son otage perdit un doigt à la main droite, se tordant de douleur malgré la poigne ferme du jeune homme.

''On bouge, dit-il. Avance, passe devant.''

L'homme s'exécuta. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de se retrouver à l'orée du bois. La route était déserte. Ils la longèrent un instant, avant que l'homme ne se retourne et déclare : ''Tu as perdu. Relâche-le et suis-nous sans faire d'histoire.''

Effectivement, Rider se trouvait maintenant encerclé d'hommes en treillis, chacun pointant sur lui son arme. ''Le SAS, hein ?'' soupira-t-il avant de relâcher son otage.

''Lâche ton arme, Rider'', intima le commandant des troupes. Il s'exécuta calmement. On lui passa les menottes avant de l'accompagner dans l'hélicoptère qui avait amené les troupes du SAS. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le ciel avant d'entrer dans l'engin qui allait le ramener là d'où il venait. ''MI6, me revoilà'', pensa-t-il amèrement.


End file.
